Amor y Pasión en la Selva
by Dayku
Summary: Es mi segundo Limon de "Rio", pero mucho mas extenso, y totalmente BxJ - disfruten, ADVERTENCIA: contenido sexual explicito, no recomendado para personajes graves, esto es solo diversion - co-producida, editada por "DARK-KAZOO"
1. INTRODUCION

**INTRODUCION:**

_bueno, junto con saludarlos, me da mucho gusto que lean estas lineas, no esperaba tanto apoyo por parte de los lectores, pero al ver los reviews de mi historia "Amor Imposible", me he quedado maravillado, les informo que habrá secuela, pero por ahora nos centraremos en esta historia, que es 100% BXJ_

_ les explico, lo que tengo en mente, es dividir esta historia en 3 partes, con 5 capítulos cada una, así es, 15 capítulos bombardeados de sexo, pero les informo que tiene material explicito, orgías incesto, diversos tipos de sexo y hasta violaciones, por favor, si no te gustan este tipo de cosas, por favor no leas... no recomendado para niños inocentes, o personas con mente cerrada_

_una recomendación, utilizare personajes de la saga de Dark-kazoo, el me ha autorizado (ya que es mi co-productor), sin el, nada de esto seria posible, en fin, habrán algunos personajes que son de su saga, lean sus historias, son muy buenas_

_bueno, eso es todo por ahora... __disfruten_

**ATTE:**

**Dayku y Dark-Kazoo**


	2. PARTE I capitulo 1

**PARTE I**

* * *

**Capitulo I**

* * *

Era un día normal en Rio de Janeiro, todos los seres vivientes vivían sus vidas tranquilamente, y en la selva, las cosas no eran muy diferentes, en un árbol en particular, vivían una familia de los escasos guacamayos azules, Blu era el macho y Perla, la sensual hembra, hace unos siete años vivían juntos, y ya habían tenido tres hijos, el mayor era Mark, después seguía la hermosa Mady, que ya se había desarrollado, y después estaba Leo, si bien estos nacieron en el mismo día, ellos siempre decían que ese era el orden, era una simpática familia, era mediodía, los niños habían salido a jugar, dejando solos a la pareja

-"que es lo mas loco que se te ocurre?" - dijo Blu a Perla

-"no lo se... hay tantas cosas, y ya hemos experimentado bastante, pero necesitamos algo nuevo" - dijo Perla

-"emm, que te parece un trió" - propuso Blu

-"no estoy segura" - dijo Perla pensativa - "no se me ocurren voluntarios"

-"o voluntarias" - dijo Blu , muy picaron

-"vas a empezar de nuevo con eso?" - dijo Perla un poco molesta por la propuesta de Blu

-"hey, ya te dije, a menos que o consigamos a uno o dos, no funcionara"

-"y no se me ocurren buenos candidatos" - dijo Perla - "Rafael es un tucan, no me gusta, y Nico y Pedro son muy pequeños, no me harán siquiera cosquillas"

-"y que tal nuestros hijos?" - pregunto Blu - "Mady ya se ha desarrollado"

-" acaso estas loco?" - dijo Perla indignada - "nunca tendría sexo con mis hijos... eso no esta bien"

dijo Perla muy seria, pero poco a poco comenzó a meditar, tal vez no era tan mala idea

-"disculpa por proponer eso, es una locura" - dijo Blu

-"aunque... Mark y Leo ya son bonitos y guapos" - admitió Perla - "tambien, han crecido mucho, y estan fuertes, y ya estan listos para aparearse"

-"ja ,lo ves?... y te olvidas de Mady" - dijo Blu motivado - "esta muy sensual, igual que tu"

-"Blu, yo se que son lindos, pero si hacemos eso, seriamos los peores padres"

-"si bueno, en eso tienes razón" - dijo Blu acercándose a Perla y comenzó a masajearle la espalda dandole placer a Perla - "hablar de esto me esta gustando... que te parece si.." - Blu se puso a tocar y a agarrar los pechos, haciendo que Perla se excitara

-"y si llegan los niños?, MMMM" - dijo Perla mientras Blu bajaba una de sus alas y comenzaba a acariciarle la cloaca

-"no lo harán... ahora disfrutemos" - dijo mientras comenzaba a meter la punta del ala a la cloaca de Perla

-"ooooh... tu si que sabes convencerme, ahhh hagamoslo, MMMMM pero antes debes... lamerme" - dijo Perla excitada

-"como tu quieras"

Blu acostó a Perla, y le separo las piernas, pudo ver como la cloaca de Perla se dilataba, froto un poco con sus alas para que Perla estuviera mas excitada, luego hizo una pausa

-"y... que esperas" - dijo Perla

-"solo quiero hacer las cosas con calma, no tengo ninguna prisa"

Blu comenzó a lamer alrededor de la cloaca de Perla, haciendo que ella se excitara mas, luego, hizo una pequeña pausa, y luego, metió su lengua al interior de la cloaca de Perla, comenzó a lamer los lados ,de arriba a abajo, haciendo que Perla se excitara aun mas, y lanzaba quejidos de placer

-"aaahh, asi Blu, justo ahí siii aaah" - dijo Perla mientras colocaba sus garras cuidadosamente en la nuca de Blu para que este empujara mas profundo

-"y eso es solo el inicio" - dijo mientras metía cada vez mas la lengua

-"aaaaah si, tu si que sabes hacerlo..."

despues de unos minutos, Blu seguía dándole sexo oral a su amada, de repente Perla soltó unos jugos cálidos, Blu comenzó a succionar y lamer cada parte de la cloaca de Perla

-"mmmm eres deliciosa"

-"aaaah si Blu, me hiciste explotar" - dijo Perla

-"y con que quieres que siga?"

-"MMMM haz lo de siempre... cloaca con cloaca"

-"tan luego?"

-"si, ya no aguanto... las ganas me estan matando" - dijo Perla casi desesperada

-"como tu digas"

Blu cogió las caderas de Perla, puso delicadamente su cloaca junto a la de Perla y comenzó a empujar muy adentro de ella

-"aahhhh, besame... MMMMM" - dijo Perla después de recibir un par de embestidas

Blu comenzó a besar a Perla mientras la embestía con mucha fuerza y rapidez, Perla saboreaba el pico de Blu, que todavía tenia la esencia de sus jugos

-"mmmm MMMMM Bluu, sabes ... delicioso"

-"es el sabor de tus jugos, ahora me entiendes por que me gusta tanto?"

-"aaahh, si... mmmmm"

-"como quieres que siga, duro y rápido, o lento y suave"

-"quiero que lo hagas MMMM suave... luego rápido"

-"ja de acuerdo"

Blu comenzó a embestir a Perla según su deseo, las embestidas se hacían cada vez mas fuertes y Perla no paraba de gemir

* * *

-"oigan, volvamos al nido" - dijo Mark

-"si, ya me dio hambre" - dijo Mady, que tenia un cuerpo extremadamente sensual, igual que su madre

-"debemos ir a buscar el almuerzo con papa" - dijo Leo

-"bueno, que esperamos, vayámonos" - dijo Mark

y en ese momento, despegaron los tres jóvenes estaban volando en dirección a su hogar, pero justo antes de llegar, sintieron algunos sonidos raros, venían de su madre

-"mama... esta llorando?" - pregunto Leo confundido al escuchar los gemidos de su madre

-"no lo creo... mas bien parecen quejidos" - dijo Mady

-"de seguro debe estar peleando con papa" - dijo Leo

-"vayamos a ver..." - dijo Mark

los tres se acercaron al árbol, llegaron al piso principal, el nido tenia tres piso, el nido superior, era la habitación de sus padres, el piso del medio, era en donde comían, se reunían y recibían visitas, y el piso inferior era en donde dormían los jóvenes, que estaban siguiendo los gemidos de su madre, que venían del cuarto superior

-"estan en su habitación" - dijo Mady

-"solo escucho a mama, papa parece que no habla" - dijo Leo

-"que estarán haciendo?" - dijo Mark

-"tengo una idea" - dijo Mady - "espiemos"

-"y como propones que hagamos eso?" - dijo Mark

-"hay un piso superior, que se entra desde afuera, hay unos agujeros que nos dejan ver que ocurre en esa habitación" - dijo Mady

-"bueno, y que esperamos" - dijo Leo

los tres salieron del árbol y fueron al piso superior ,en donde había un piso abandonado, se colocaron ahí y se pusieron a observar a sus padres

* * *

-"oh si MMMMM Bluuuu mas duro... MMMMM"

-"como tu quieras"

Blu estaba embistiendo muy duro a Perla, dándoles oleadas de placer inimaginable

-"vamos... yo ya he MMMMM explotado 2 veces... cuando terminaras MMMMM"

-"ohh ya quieres que te rellene?"

-"si Blu MMMMM córrete dentro de mi MMMMM"

-"como gustes..."

-"siiii MMMMM siiiiiii"

* * *

-"estan...Peleando?" - dijo Mady

-"mas bien parecen que quieren dormir, pero va a ser difícil si papa se sigue moviendo así encima de mama" - dijo Leo

-"creo que estan jugando" - dijo Mark - "mira lo que dice mama, de seguro lo esta pasando muy bien"

-"podrían enseñarnos ese juego, se ve divertido" - dijo Mady

-"saben... me esta gustando esto" - dijo Leo

-"sigamos viendo" - dijo Mark

* * *

-"aaaaah Blu... MMMM ya... ya..."

Blu derramo todo su liquido genético dentro de Perla, era una abundante eyaculacion, seguía eyaculando en el interior de Perla, en lo mas profundo, era mucho material genético, Blu sacudió su miembro, apartándolo de la cloaca de Perla

-"sabes... Perla" - dijo Blu suspirando - "me gusta dejarte así..."

-"yo también .. adoro cuando lo haces.." - dijo Perla mientras ,con una de sus alas, se tocaba la cloaca y sacaba un poco del material genético de Blu, se lo llevo a la boca y lo saboreo - "delicioso.."

-"emmm, que estas haciendo?" - dijo Blu confundido al ver la acción de Perla

-"solo quiero hacer algo nuevo" - dijo mientras saboreaba mas liquido genético de Blu - "recuéstate"

-"que quieres hacer?" - dijo Blu mientras se recostaba, y Perla se ponía arriba de el

-"bueno..." - dijo juguetonamente - "la otra vez, vi a una muchacha, hacer algo que nunca me imagine, se ve divertido, te atreves?" - pregunto mientras que con una de sus alas comenzó a tocar y a agitar el miembro de Blu

Blu la miro con una gran sonrisa

-"como tu quieras... pechos calientes" - dijo Blu a Perla, pero por su sobrenombre sexual

-"jeje..." - se reía mientras bajaba lentamente la cabeza para estar junto al área sensible de Blu - "sabes, nunca pensé que haría esto"

-"bueno, hay una primera vez para todo" - dijo mientras observaba a su hembra bajar la cabeza

Perla acerco su rostro al área inferior de Blu, quedo frente a frente con su miembro comenzó a lamerlo y rosando suavemente su pico con el miembro de Blu

-"oooooooh si" - dijo Blu mientras se relajaba y dejaba que Perla hiciera todo el trabajo

-"te gusta?" - dijo Perla mientras besaba el miembro de Blu y lo agitaba con una de sus alas

-"me encanta..." - dijo Blu

-"y es solo el comienzo" - dijo Perla lamiendo el miembro de Blu y se lo pasaba por la cara

-"a que te refieres?" - dijo Blu un poco atemorizado

-"relájate... déjamelo todo a mi..."

* * *

-"que demonios esta haciendo mama?" - pregunto Mady un poco asqueada al ver a sus padres

Mady estaba muy atenta a lo que hacían sus padres, observaba con cuidado cada movimiento que realizaban, y los criticaba, pero no esperaba respuesta, ya que sus dos hermanos estaban muy callados

-"hey Mark, puedo preguntarte algo..." - susurro Leo a su hermano

-"emmm si, que pasa?" - dijo Mark

-"es que es algo muy raro" - dijo tímidamente

-"dale ya... pregunta"

-"es normal esto?" - dijo Leo mostrando su miembro varonil, que estaba totalmente erecto - "nunca antes me había pasado"

-"sabes... a mi me pasa lo mismo" - dijo Mark mostrando el suyo, también erecto - "no se que es, pero la sensación es espectacular"

-"si... que extraño ...¿no?"

-"sabes... no se por que... pero mira a Mady" - dijo Mark

Leo comenzó a mirar a Mady, ella estaba atenta a lo que hacían sus padres, pero no se daba cuenta de que era observada por sus hermanos, lo cierto era que era muy hermosa, tenia unas hermosas plumas y ojos color verdes, bonita figura y ya estaba desarrollada, su cola era larga y lisa, su cuello era frágil y bello ,su pico joven y oscuro le daba un contraste perfecto, sin duda era una preciosa adolescente, sus hermanos nunca antes se habían dado cuenta de su hermosura, hasta ahora, y era una cosa de que a ellos le estaba gustando

-"es... muy bonita ¿no?" - dijo Mark

-"es tu hermana" - dijo Leo

-"si pero es hermosa... tengo ganas.. de estar con ella"

-"pero que rayos te pasa?" - dijo Leo

-"oye, que me guste no creo que sea malo... y yo creo que a ti también te gusta" - dijo Mark picaron - "o me equivoco?"

Leo lo pensó por un momento

"ja lo ves... también te gusta" - dijo Mark al descubrir lo que pensaba Leo

-"si.. bueno tu ganas... también me gusta.. ¿contento?"

-"jajaj te conozco.. sabia también que te gustaba"

-"tu crees que tenga que ver con esto" - dijo Leo señalando su miembro

-"no lo se... tal vez sea lo que esta haciendo papa con mama..." - dijo Mark - "pero sea lo que sea... me esta gustando"

-"a mi también" - dijo Leo ,luego miro muy atento al cuerpo de Mady - " esta muy buena.. ¿no?

-"si.."

ambos se quedaron observando el bello cuerpo de su hermana, sin que se diera cuenta, ya que veía atentamente a sus padres teniendo sexo

* * *

-"ooooh Perla no pares..." - dijo Blu mientras Perla estaba lamiendo su miembro muy rápido y se lo metía al interior de la boca

-"te gusta?" - dijo Perla, mientras se pasaba el miembro de Blu por la cara y luego volvió a meterselo en la boca

-"ooh es fantástico .. no pares" - dijo Blu colocando sus alas en la nuca de Perla para poder meterle el miembro mas profundamente en la garganta

-"Blu saca tus... alas.." - se quejo Perla mientras no paraba de lamer, pero cuando trataba de apartarse, Blu hacia presión con sus alas - "no me gusta así"

-"no... no lo haré" - dijo muy excitado Blu - "vas a tragarlo todo"

-"¡QUE!" - exclamo Perla cuando noto que el miembro de Blu lanzaba mas material genético

Blu derramo todo su material genético en la boca de Perla, ella intento apartarse, pero Blu hacia presión con las alas, a si que tenia toda la boca llena, después Blu saco sus alas, y Perla levanto la cabeza, tenia una cara de golosa, miro a Blu, su miembro seguía lanzando liquido, pero esta vez, estaba por el cuello y por los pechos, también había en la cara, y en su cabello (o plumas de la cabeza que simula ser el cabello), y aunque había tragado bastante liquido, todavía chorreaba por su pico

Blu miro a Perla, ella estaba encantada de haber cumplido los deseos de su macho, pero no sabia que el deseaba mas... mucho mas, Blu empujo de forma violenta a Perla, ella se sorprendió

-"Blu que rayos haces?" - dijo Perla un poco molesta

Blu no respondió, se quedo observando de una manera pervertida, se levanto y se acercaba como un depredador

-"que estas haciendo?" - pregunto Perla mientras se levantaba ,y miraba a Blu, que se acercaba sospechosamente

-"nada... cariño" - dijo Blu de una forma perversa, y con una sonrisa maliciosa

-"ay no... no Blu... no lo hagas" - dijo Perla un poco atemorizada

-"hacer que?" - dijo Blu fingiendo no saber de que hablaba Perla

-"no te vayas a poner... violento" - dijo Perla

-"violento? yo?" - dijo Blu de una forma irónica

-"si.. tu..." - dijo Perla mas tímida - "la otra vez te comportaste violento... y me estabas mirando de la misma forma que me miraste esa vez"

Blu se quedo callado, pero mostrando una sonrisa maléfica, Perla trato de escapar, por que ya sabia lo que el iba a hacer, pero sus intentos para escapar fueron inútiles, Blu la tomo por el cuello y la dejo plasmada en el piso, la dio vuelta, de una manera muy bruta, dejando su espalda hacia el techo, Perla trataba de escapar, le suplicaba y trataba de poner resistencia, pero nada funciono

Blu coloco sus alas encima de las de Perla, para que no intentara escapar, levanto ,con una de sus garras, la cola de Perla, y Blu acerco lentamente su miembro al lado posterior de Perla, ella temblaba e intentaba escapar, Pero Blu la había inmovilizado ,sin escapatoria, Blu acerco su pico a la mejilla de Perla y comenzó a lamerla

-"mi amor... por favor... no..." - dijo lentamente Perla, en un intento de escapar

-"jeje... ahora eres mía ,Perla" - dijo Blu de una forma macabra - "vamos a pasarla bien"

-"mi amor, yo no la paso bien" - dijo Perla - "por favor no lo hagas... no... no me gusta hacerlo de esa manera"

-"jeje... ahora te tengo dominada.. no tienes escapatoria..."

-"por favor..."

-"vas a ver quien manda aquí..." - dijo Blu mientras comenzaba a embestirla muy duramente

-"no... MALDICION MMMM AHHHHH MMMMM AHHHH" - gemía fuertemente Perla mientras era penetrada con fuerza

-"TOMA... te gusta ,eh" - dijo Blu mientras embestía a Perla que gemía como nunca

-"AAHHHH ...MMMMMM MMMMM BLUUUUUU AAAAH" - gemía Perla , después de incontables embestidas - "MMMM , NO PUEDO... MMMMMMM NO PUEDO.. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, BLUUUUUUUUU MMMMMMMM

-"ghhhh, TOMA.. ghhhh" - grito Blu embistiendo muy fuerte a Perla, cada vez estaba penetrando mas profundo

Perla agarro con fuerza la paja de su nido, a si también mordiéndola muy fuerte, para que de esa manera pudiera soportar el dolor

-"MMMMMM... MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" - gemía muy fuerte

la verdad es que Perla no lo estaba pasando tan mal, la primera vez que tuvieron sexo anal, ella sufrió mucho, fue una experiencia muy traumante para ella, pasaron un mes completo sin sexo, despues poco a poco, ella acepto según condiciones, pero ahora Blu de nuevo estaba penetrando por detrás , pero esta vez fue diferente, por un momento sufrió mucho, pero ahora estaba sintiendo mucho placer, demasiado...

-"MAAAAAAAAAAAAS MMMMMMMM AAAAAAAAAH MAAAAAAAAAAAS" - gimió Perla encantada del método de Blu

-"sabia que... ghhhhhhh... te gustaría" - dijo Blu mientras empujaba con todo su potencial

-"SIIIIIIIIII MMMMMMMMMM SIIIIIIIIII"

* * *

Mady estaba atónita por lo que estaban haciendo sus padres, era extraño, pero emocionante, sintió por primera vez las ganas de estar con un macho, comenzó excitarse, cerro los ojos para imaginarse el placer que sentía su madre, al escuchar los gemidos, sus hormonas comenzaron a brotar, sentía un gran placer, pero no se comparaba en nada a lo que sentía su madre al ser embestida de una manera tan placentera

Mady afirmo sus alas al piso, y se mordió el pico (como si una mujer se mordiera los labios), y al escuchar a su madre gemir, sentía un gran placer, abrió los ojos y vio a sus padres teniendo sexo, eso la excito mas, y lentamente movía su cintura para calmar un poco sus instintos, estuvo así un tiempo, y comenzó a hacer ruidos que nunca en su vida había hecho, se la estaba pasando de maravilla, estaba con una sonrisa, y luego volteo para ver a sus hermanos

-"oigan chicos..." - dijo Mady antes de ver a sus hermanos, pero cuando los vio se quedo atónita, los dos estaban parados detrás de ella, agitando sus miembros con sus alas ,pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que Mady los estaba viendo, se detuvieron y se taparon con sus alas, se miraban avergonzados ,ruborizados y muy nerviosos

hubo un momento de silencio, Mady miraba sorprendida a sus hermanos, que tenían una sonrisa avergonzada, realmente, ellos no sabían por que comenzaron a masturbarse, fue solo el instinto, pero eso no lo sabían ellos esperaban que Mady estuviera furiosa con ellos

* * *

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Blu estaba embistiendo duramente a Perla, la sensación era increíbles para ambos, lastima que no fuera para siempre, Blu se acerco a la cara de Perla, y la beso ,mientras seguía embistiendo, esta vez el beso fue muy intenso, y entre los dos se compartieron mucha saliva, tanto que chorreaba por sus picos

-"MMMMMMM MMMMMM" - gemía muy fuerte Perla

-"Perla..." - suspiraba Blu mientras seguía penetrando a Perla muy duro

-"si... MMMMMM... mi amor... MMMMM"

-"estoy... voy a... acabar..." - dijo Blu muy agotado, pero sin parar de dar duras embestidas

-"si mi amor... HAZLO HAZLO HAZLO"

-"acá voy..." - dijo Blu anunciando su clímax

-"MMMMMMM ESTA... MUY... CALIENTE..." - grito Perla mientras sentía como el semen de Blu la invadía una vez mas

esta vez era mayor cantidad, y se sentía como chorreaba por la raja de Perla, Blu se derrumbo a lado de su amada, completamente exhausto, después de terminar de tener mucho sexo... pero lo que no sabia, es que iba a tener mucho mas...

* * *

**bien, ese fue el capitulo de hoy... hasta la próxima...**


	3. capitulo 2

**Capitulo II**

* * *

Blu se derrumbo al lado de su amada, exhausto, respiraba muy agitadamente después de una larga sección de sexo, abrazo a Perla, mientras ella lamia su mejilla, mientras ronroneaba de placer

-"oh mascota... eso fue asombroso" - dijo Perla

-"fue espectacular" - dijo Blu

-"cuanto tengo que esperar?"

-"para que?"

-"ya sabes... para mas"

-"wow Perla lo dices en serio?"

-"que... no te basto?"

-"si.. bueno, es que... quede con ganas de mas"

-"vaya... tu no te aburres"

-"y tu tampoco"

-"bueno... es verdad, pero estoy muy cansado, yo creo que en un par de horas, o mas"

-"tanto tiempo?"

-"Perla, tu ya lo sabes, ademas, podremos limpiar acá los niños deben estar preocupados, te prometo que esta noche sera la mejor"

-"SIIIIII" - exclamo contenta Perla lanzándose encima de Blu y comenzó a besarlo - "que es lo que hacemos ahora?"

-"pues... descansar" - dijo Blu mientras se recostaba y cerraba los ojos

-"ohhhh Blu, por que tan aburrido" - dijo Perla mientras se recostaba al lado de el

-"hey... solo te dije que durmiéramos una siesta" - dijo Blu mientras abrazaba muy fuertemente a Perla

Perla acaricio a Blu y cerro los ojos para poder dormir un poco y descansar

* * *

Estaban los tres en silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra, los dos machos se tapaban mientras que Mady los miraba ,muy seriamente

Mady

_-"que estaban haciendo, se estaban... ¿masturbando?, ¿por que?... no estaban mirando a papa y a mama... me estaban mirando a mi, sera que ellos quieren... ¿conmigo?, no eso no.. aunque no lo se , se ve divertido, mama se estaba divirtiendo bastante, me gustaría divertirme igual, solo debo hacer lo que mama estaba haciendo, esperemos que los muchachos quieran"_

El silencio permaneció por mucho tiempo mas, todos se miraban directamente a los ojos, en ese momento Mady iba a comenzar a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por su hermano Leo

-"el empezó, de el es la idea" - dijo Leo culpando a Mark

-"hey, a ti no te vi quejándote" - dijo Mark

-"tu me insististe"

-"eres un cobarde"

-"y tu eres un pervertido"

-"ya esta... te voy a romper el culo" - dijo Mark preparándose para pelear

-"pues pelea" - dijo Leo también levantando las alas para pelear

* * *

Blu y Perla estaban durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación, estaban descansando para tener mucha mas pasión

* * *

-"oigan chicos, por que pelean?" - dijo Mady de una manera muy sensual

-"em bueno... yo.. el emmm" - dijeron los dos atónitos mientras observaban a su hermana, que los separaba

-"no tienen por que pelear, no estaban haciendo nada malo" - dijo Mady con una sonrisa

-"emm.. Mady... emm" - dijeron ambos muy nerviosos

-"jaja... se ven tiernos cuando se ponen nerviosos" - dijo Mady cuando se puso muy cerca de sus hermanos

-"emmm Mady, que estas tramando" - dijo Mark muy nervioso, y se puso mas cuando vio que su hermana se apegaba a el

-"pues... lo mismo que estaban haciendo ustedes... y Papa con Mama" - dijo mientras que con una de sus alas comenzó a tocar el miembro de su hermano

-"pero que... wooow eso es" - dijo Mark mientras Mady le agitaba el miembro - "es fantástico, no pares... ohhhh genial"

-"te gusta" - pregunto sensualmente

-"es genial.. no pares.." - dijo Mark

-"y tu.. ven... " - dijo Mady a Leo - "no te querrás perder de esto"

-"emmm si claro" - dijo Leo mientras se acercaba a la diversión

Mady comenzó a agitar ambos miembros Mark quería besarla, pero los nervios se lo impedían ella se dio cuenta y le dio un largo y jugoso beso, luego repitió la acción con Leo, ella disfrutaba el sentir sus hormonas brotar y sus dos hermanos disfrutaban mucho ese placer

-"oigan... vamos a un lugar mas cómodo" - dijo muy sensualmente Mady

-"como tu digas" - dijeron ambos casi hipnotizados

los tres jóvenes comenzaron a volar hacia su nido, para tener un momento muy amigable, entretenido, lleno de lujuria y pasión

* * *

Perla se despertó por un momento, y miro a Blu lo beso tiernamente y luego se apoyo en su pecho, para sentir su corazón latir, después de un momento, cerro los ojos para poder dormir nuevamente

* * *

Mady fue la primera en ingresar a su habitación y se puso de una forma muy provocativa, y miraba muy sensualmente a sus hermanos, el aroma de Mady invadía todo el lugar, y embriagaba a sus hermanos, que la miraban muy atentamente

-"bien.. se van a quedar ahí parados" - dijo Mady muy ansiosa - "...o van a actuar"

-"es que..." - dijo Leo muy nervioso

-"que es lo que pasa?" - dijo Mady

-"no sabemos bien... que hacer" - dijo muy tímidamente Mark

-"va... es eso" - dijo Mady - "no se preocupen... yo se que hacer"

Mark se quedo quieto, Mady se acerco y lo abrazo, le dio un beso y lo recostó ella se coloco encima de ella, podía ver la erección de el miembro de Mark, lo agarro y lo introdujo en su cloaca nunca antes penetrada, ella comenzó a moverse para sentir como sentía el miembro de su hermano en su interior

-"MMMMMM" - gemía Mady -"MMMM"

-"OH SI esto es genial" - dijo Mark

-"AHHHHH MMMMM AHHHHH" - gemía aun mas fuerte

Mady estaba disfrutando mucho ese placer, era muy bueno, mucho mejor que como ella se lo imaginaba al observar a su madre, y estaba por sentir mucho mas

* * *

Perla escucho un ruido, lo ignoro, y siguió durmiendo al lado de Blu

* * *

-"y tu... MMMMM" - dijo Mady mirando a Leo mientras seguía moviéndose encima de Mark -"quieres perderte de esto? MMMMM"

-"emmmm no lo se" - dijo Leo mientras observaba a sus hermanos teniendo sexo - "como quieres que siga si ustedes..."

-"no te preocupes... déjamelo a mi MMMMM" - dijo muy seductora

Leo se acerco, Mady y ella se inclino, el se fue por detrás y levanto la cola de su hermana, y comenzó a penetrar lentamente a su hermana y ella gemía mas fuerte

-"AHHHHHH SIIII MMMMMMMMMM AAAAAAAAAAH" - gritaba muy fuerte

-"Mady... gritas como una loca" - dijo Mark

-"ahhhh , si?, tu que crees? MMMMMM" - dijo Mady entre gemidos

-"si... si..." - dijo emocionado Leo

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" - grito Mady mientras era penetrada por delante y por atrás para ser mas preciso, por la cloaca y por el culo

* * *

Perla se despertó de golpe, sintió un gran grito en los alrededores, comenzó a agitar a Blu para que se despertara

-"Blu... Blu... escuchaste eso?" - dijo Perla

-"emmm ¿Perla?.. que sucede" - dijo Blu bostezando y con los ojos entre abiertos

-"creo que escuche algo"

-"que es?" - dijo Blu mientras hacia silencio para poder escuchar, después de un momento, se escuchaban algunos gemidos

-"lo escuchas?" - pregunto Perla - "creo que son... gemidos"

-"es alguien que se esta divirtiendo" - dijo Blu volviendo a recostarse - "déjalos, ellos también tienen derecho a divertirse"

-"pero creo que esa voz la he escuchado antes" - dijo Perla

-"debe ser la vecina... tu sabes que Lorena es una puta"

-"si, pero... no lo se, no creo que sea Lorena"

-"entonces no lo se... déjala tranquila y vuelve a dormir"

-"y si los niños la escuchan"

-"no lo creo, ellos están jugando en el sendero, como siempre"

-"pero si vuelven y la escuchan"

-"bah, yo creo que los niños no tendrán ni la menor idea de lo que esta sucediendo"

* * *

"AAAAAH SIIII... AHHHHH MMMMMM" - gemía Mady muy fuerte

Mady era penetrada muy duramente por sus hermanos, Leo se acerco y la beso muy duramente, luego lo hizo Mark, este, alejo su miembro de la cloaca de Mady, y dejo que Leo la plasmara en el suelo, con la espalda mirando al techo, y siguió embistiéndola por el culo, mientras que Mark colocaba su miembro en la boca de Mady mientras ella lamia el miembro de su hermano

* * *

-"esa maldita puta no me deja dormir" - se quejo Perla

-"a mi tampoco" - dijo Blu - "no nos va quedar otra que levantarnos"

-"si... creo que es tarde"

-"debemos limpiarnos y ordenar este lugar" - dijo Blu mientras se levantaba

-"pfff que aburrido"

* * *

ahora las posiciones eran diferentes, Mark había tomado a Mady y la estaba penetrando muy duramente mientras que ella lamia el miembro de Leo

-"la vida es fantástica" - dijo Mark mientras besaba el cuello de Mady

-"ni que lo digas hermano" - dijo Leo

-"si MMMMM... y déjenme decir q..." - dijo Mady dejando de lamer por un momento, pero de inmediato Leo coloco sus alas sobre la cabeza y comenzó a mover su miembro hasta la garganta

-"CALLATE Y NO PARES" - grito muy agresivamente

* * *

-"listo... ya terminamos" - dijo Blu mientras terminaba de ordenar

-"bien ahora que hacemos" - dijo Perla

-"pues... creo que los niños han llegado"

-"vamos a revisar a su habitación"

-"vamos"

* * *

-"MMMMMM AHHHHHHH SIII MMMMM" - gemia mientras sus hermanos la penetraban muy duramente

Mady sintió como en su interior se introducía una enorme carga de material espeso, era muy caliente, primero sintió el de Mark en su culo, era mucho, y luego sintió como Leo termino en su boca, , ella abrió un poco el pico para dejar escapar la inmensa carga de material genético, Leo alejo su miembro, que seguía lanzando material genético, pero esta vez, Leo agarro el cabello de su hermana (plumas de la cabeza) y comenzó a esparcirlo el liquido por la cara, la nuca, el rostro y el cuello, mientras que ella tenia mucho en interior de su boca, ya había tragado bastante, pero no podía seguir tragando mas, también sentía como chorreaba por su raja el semen de Mark, era bastante

Mady se recostó al lado de Mark, se sentía como nunca, emocionada, llena, satisfecha y muy complacida, Mark comenzó a tocarle uno de los pechos, mientras que Leo se recostaba al otro lado de Mady y le besaba el cuello

los tres habían experimentado una maravillosa experiencia... hasta que...

-¡MADY! - gritaron Blu y Perla al ingresar a la habitación

* * *

**ese fue el capitulo de hoy**

**como continuara?**

**descubranlo**

**hasta la proxima**


	4. capitulo 3

_**ADVERTENCIA: desde este capitulo la cosa se vuelve "MUY" fuerte, el lector debe tomar conciencia de lo que lee, esto podría ser perjudicial para algunos... por no decir a todos. voy a ser sincero, el material expuesto aqui no debería ser leído por nadie, si deseas continuar con tu lectura... ese es tu problema, yo ya te lo **_**_advertí_**

* * *

**Capitulo III**

* * *

Estaban todos en silencio, Blu y Perla no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, sus hijos habían terminado de tener sexo entre ellos, eso los dejaba atónitos, mientras que los jóvenes estaban muy avergonzados

-"que demonios estaban haciendo?" - dijo Perla furiosa

-"lo mismo que hacían tu y papa" - se defendio Mady

a Perla le impacto lo que le dijo su hija, ella no tenia idea que ellos los estuvieron espiando

-"eso es diferente" - dijo Perla muy incomoda - "aun así, saben lo que estaban haciendo?"

-"nos divertíamos" - dijo Mady silenciando a sus hermanos que intentaron defenderse tratando de decir algo que empeoraría las cosas - "que hay de malo en eso, no vi que era tan malo cuando tu lo hacías"

-"nosotros somos adultos" - dijo Blu, muy serio - "ustedes no saben las consecuencias que eso puede ocasionar"

-"cuales son las consecuencias eh?" - pregunto Mady, un poco mas desafiante

Blu y Perla se miraron, nunca antes le habían conversado el tema de la sexualidad a sus hijos, ellos aun estaban pensando que eran muy jóvenes, pero eso les jugo en contra

-"tenemos que hablar con ustedes" - dijo Blu - "es algo que debimos decirles hace mucho tiempo"

los tres estaban algo asustados, Blu y Perla tambien lo estaban un poco

-"sera mejor que yo hable con los muchachos, tu con Mady" - dijo Blu a Perla

-"nunca pensé llegar a esto" - dijo algo decepcionada

-"Mark, Leo vengan" - dijo Blu mientras se alejaba del nido y emprendía vuelo, sus dos hijos lo siguieron dejando sola a las damas

-"estamos en problemas" - dijo Mark a Leo

-"ni que lo digas" - respondió

* * *

_**con Perla y Mady**_

-"Mady... acaso no pensaste en lo que estabas haciendo?" - dijo serenamente, y tratando de comprender a su hija

-"solo me quería divertir como tu lo hacías con papa"

-"mi amor, nosotros somos adultos, estamos en condiciones"

-"en condiciones de que?" - dijo molesta

-"de tener hijos"

-"¿a que te refieres?" - dijo algo confundida

-"sabes como nacen los bebes... ellos se procrean mediante el sexo"

-"lo dices en serio?" - dijo algo preocupada - "pero entonces por que se siente tan bien?"

-"es por que es una gran muestra de amor, la mejor de todas" - dijo muy alegre

-"no te entiendo"

-"veras... cuando tu amas a alguien... quieres demostrarle ese amor, pero el debe merecerlo"

-"¿como papa?"

-"a si es... yo amo a Blu, y el me ama a mi, nunca debes dejar que cualquiera te haga el amor, eso es un privilegio"

-"ya veo..." - dijo seria - "no mas sexo"

-"no digas eso, el sexo es algo sensacional" - dijo Perla mientras abrazaba a su hija - "es uno de los placeres mas grande en este mundo"

-"gracias mama..." - dijo mientras abrazaba a su madre

Perla le devolvió el abrazo, pero pudo notar que Mady estaba cubierta de semen, Perla sintió , por un momento, mucha excitación, eso era algo por el cual preocuparse, por que cuando Perla se excitaba, no pensaba con la cabeza...

* * *

_**con Blu, Mark y Leo**_

-"papa, ¿estamos en problemas?" - pregunto Mark, mientras los tres descansaban en una rama

-"discúlpanos, nos equivocamos.. por favor, no nos castigues" - dijo Leo suplicando - "no lo haremos nunca mas"

-"no se preocupen" - dijo Blu en un tono muy firme, pero a la vez muy tierna - "no voy a castigarlos, no han hecho nada malo"

ambos se quedaron mirando a si mismos muy perplejos

-"yo debería pedirles disculpas" - continuo - "no he cumplido con mi deber de padre"

en ese momento Leo iba a decir algo, pero Mark se lo impidió

-"no les explique algo que debieron haber aprendido de otra forma" - dijo Blu mientras se sentaba - "ustedes saben de donde vienen los bebes?"

-"no" - dijeron ambos, luego Mark tomo el valor para hablar - "yo había escuchado que las mamas cuando quieren, simplemente se sientan y ponen los huevos"

-"emmm, eso en parte es cierto, pero antes debe ocurrir algo muy importante"

-"que es?"

-"se llaman... relaciones sexuales"

Blu estuvo un buen rato explicando paso a paso la relación conyugal y como funcionan las cosas, sus dos hijos estaban muy atentos escuchando

* * *

-"mama, que estas mmmm haciendo?" - dijo Mady mientras Perla estaba lamiendo su cara, saboreando los residuos de semen que habían dejado sus hijos

-"nada, solamente te estoy limpiando" - dijo Perla de una manera muy picarona mientras seguía lamiendo la nuca de Mady, y luego siguió por su pico

-"es normal que... me guste?" - pregunto Mady

-"si hija... es muy normal" - dijo Perla de una forma muy pervertida -"has quedado toda sucia, solo quiero limpiarte"

-"al parecer te gusta lamer eso"

-"me encanta"

después de unos momentos, Perla había limpiado toda la cabeza de Mady, dejándola impecable, luego noto que en su culo aun había

-"déjame limpiarte allí también"

-"emm de acuerdo" - dijo Mady algo tímida

* * *

-"eso es lo que sucede?" - dijo Leo

-"a si es" - afirmo Blu

-"y por que se siente tan bien?" - pregunto Mark

Blu después también le explico el por que las relaciones sexuales son tan placenteras

* * *

-"mmmmm" - gemia Mady

al parecer, Perla no estaba limpiando a su hija, en vez de eso, le estaba dando un buen sexo oral, lo cual a ella le encantaba

-"te gusta hija" - dijo Perla al terminar de succionar todo el semen que estaba en el culo de Mady

-"ooh, podrías limpiarme mas seguido" - dijo Mady juguetona

-"estoy solo empezando" - dijo Perla mientras introducida la punta de su ala en la cloaca de Mady

-"aaaaah" - gimió Mady

-"esto tu padre me lo hace siempre" - dijo Perla mientras se acercaba mas a Mady - "quería ver como se siente"

Perla se acerco a Mady y le dio un profundo beso, ella también se lo devolvió, después del beso, Perla bajo su cabeza y comenzó a lamer la cloaca de Mady

-"mmmm oh si mama.. así" - gimió Mady mientras colocaba sus garras en la cabeza de su madre, que introducía su lengua en lo mas profundo de su ser

* * *

_-"ojala Perla no sea tan dura con Mady"_ - pensó Blu

* * *

-"ahora te toca a ti" - dijo juguetonamente Perla mientras colocaba la cabeza de su hija en su zona sensible

-"emmm, no estoy muy segura"

-"a vamos, yo te di mucho placer, ahora te toca a ti" - dijo Perla mientras agresivamente ponía la cabeza de Mady en su cloaca, obligandola a lamer -"mmmm así hija, así..."

-"esto es delicioso"

-"lo se... es por eso que debemos llegar al orgasmo"

-"como es eso"

-"es cuando explotas de placer" - dijo Perla pensando en algo travieso - "sabes, si nos seguimos lamiendo, es dificil llegar hasta ese punto"

-"que quieres decir"

-"debemos penetrarnos con algo"

-"como un..." - dijo Pensando Mady pero fue interrumpida mientras su madre se le lanzaba encima

ella comenzó a besar apasionada mente a su hija, pero despues de unos momentos se aparto y fue a buscar algo

-"por que te detuviste" - dijo Mady algo amargada

-"solo quédate acostada" - dijo Perla mientras buscaba entre las ramas un pequeño secreto de ella - "acá esta"

-"que es?"

-"es una especie de consolador " - dijo mientras lo mostraba, y tenia una gran sonrisa

ambas sonrieron, se las iban a pasar de maravilla

* * *

-"bien chicos" - dijo Blu a sus hijos - "que les parece si regresamos a casa, y hacemos como que esto jamas ocurrio, ¿vale?"

-"si" - dijeron ambos

los tres fueron volando rumbo a su casa

* * *

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAH" - gimió Mady muy fuerte

Perla se había amarrado el consolador de tal manera que pareciera que ella tuviera un "pene", a si que se coloco arriba de Mady y comenzó a penetrarla de una manera muy dura

-"vamos perra" - dijo Perla simulando la voz de un macho - "gime.. te quiero oír gemir"

-"MMMM MMMM aaaaaaaah mmm" - gemía Mady

Perla comenzó a lamer el pico de su hija, mientras seguía penetrándola, despues la dio vuelta para penetrarla por el culo, fueron varios minutos de embestidas duras, despues de eso, Perla la lanzo como un trapo, ella quedo con las piernas abiertas, mostrando su cloaca

-"es hora, de el gran final" - dijo Perla muy excitada

Perla se acerco, abrió las piernas de su hija, e inserto el consolador en su cloaca, y comenzó a embestirla mas y mas, y a diferencia de los machos, ella no se cansaba

-"MMMMM MMMMMM" - gemía Mady sin parar

-"bien perra, espero que con esto explotes" - dijo Perla

despues de unos momentos, Mady llego a su orgasmo, su primer orgasmo en toda su vida, Perla noto eso y dejo de penetrarla, se saco el consolador, y lo lanzo lejos, despues ella bajo su cabeza hacia donde estaban los jugos de Mady, lo succiono todos

Mady simplemente se dejaba, abría sus piernas, para que su madre la disfrutara sin dificultades, despues de que Perla termino de lamer todo lo que estaba en la cloaca de Mady, comenzó a besar sus piernas, su cuerpo, su vientre sus alas, sus pechos, su cuello hasta que llego a la cabeza, y la beso muy apasionadamente

-"ya habías hecho algo así antes?" - pregunto Mady despues de terminar el beso

-"he hecho muchas cosas en mi vida hija" - dijo Perla muy sensual

-"bueno, podríamos hacerlo mas seguido" dijo Mady mientras abrazaba a su madre, y luego la beso

-"eso fue muy delicioso" - dijo Perla - "pero aun hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer, mi imaginación vuela"

-"a que te refieres?" - dijo juguetona

-"¿Perla?" - pregunto Blu al llegar a su nido junto a sus dos hijos y sorprender a su esposa y a su hija en lo que estaban haciendo, Perla simplemente sonrió

-"ya lo veras" - murmuro Perla al oído de Mady

* * *

**bien, ese fue el capitulo, como les dije, fue muy fuerte**

**espero que a los que le gusten este tipo de cosas le haya gustado, y a los que no , bueno eso es problema suyo**

**bien, se despiden Dayku y Kazoo**


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

* * *

Blu estaba atónito, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sus esposa terminando de tener relaciones sexuales con su propia hija, eso no se lo creía

-"por que nos miras de esa manera?" - pregunto Perla mientras se levantaba - "despues de todos, tu fuiste quien propuso la idea"

-"si, pero..." - alcanzo a decir Blu antes de que sus hormonas salieran

-"Pero que querido?" - dijo Perla mientras se ponía al alado de sus esposo, de una manera muy provocativa

-"ufff esto es..." - dijo Blu antes de ser besado por su hermosa esposa

-"dijiste que querías probar a nuestros hijos" - susurro Perla al oído de Blu - "bien, déjame decirte que Mady es deliciosa"

-"eres una traviesa" - dijo Blu

-"si bueno, tambien quiero probar a esos dos" - dijo Perla señalando a Mark y a Leo

-"bueno, en ese caso, tendré que enseñarles algo" - dijo Blu con una sonrisa

-"¿si que es?"

-"ya lo veras"

Blu tomo a Perla y la recostó en la cama, abrió sus piernas, mostrando sus partes intimas

-"bien niños, recuerdan lo que les dije en el árbol?" - pregunto Blu a Mark y a Leo

-"si" - dijeron ambos

-"bien, todo los que les dije, mándelo al diablo, desde ahora, les voy a enseñar como se hace" - dijo Blu muy animado

tanto Mark, Mady y Leo observaron algo nuevo para ellos, Blu comenzó a lamer las partes intimas de Perla, haciendo que ella gimiera de placer

-"oohhh si" - gimió Perla - "ommm mi amor asii"

pasaron varios minutos, Blu le estaba dando un enérgico placer a Perla

-"mmmm" - continuo gimiendo - "Mady..."

-"¿si?" - pregunto la joven mientras no paraba de observar a sus padres

-"ven acá" - ordeno Perla

Mady obedeció y cuando estuvo muy cerca de Perla, esta la agarro y la beso a la fuerza, lo que hizo que Mark y Leo se motivaron mas

despues de unos momentos, Perla exploto de placer, haciendo que votara sus jugos por su área sensible

-"bien, estamos listos para el siguiente nivel" - dijo Perla

-"y cual es?" - pregunto Blu

Perla se levanto y se acerco a sus hijos, y se puso entre medio de ellos

-"bien, tu te diviertes con Mady, y ellos conmigo" - dijo Perla mientras acariciaba a los jóvenes

-"como tu digas" - dijo Blu que tomo a Mady y se la llevo de allí

Blu llevo a Mady a la cama de al lado, la recostó y comenzó a darle un enérgico sexo oral, igual que a su madre, Mady gemía como una loca

-"ooooh" - gimió intensamente -"papi, me gusta eso"

* * *

-"bien, y ustedes dos se van a quedar allí" - dijo Perla mientras lamia la mejilla de Leo - "o van a actuar"

-"emmmm" - dijo Leo nerviosamente

-"como lo suponía" - dijo Perla - "tendré que hacerlo yo"

Perla tomo de las alas a sus dos hijos, lanzo a Mark a la cama, y luego se acostó sobre el, con las piernas bien abiertas , se acerco, apego su sudoroso cuerpo al del joven macho, y le dio un apasionado beso

-"Eso fue divertido" - dijo Perla - "pero es solo el comienzo"

Perla comenzó a agitarse , y coloco el miembro de su hijo en el interior de ella, y comenzó a gemir

-"o si Mark... así me gusta" - dijo Perla despues de un par de veces que fue penetrada -"mmmmm"

Perla se movió con mas intensidad para sentir mas placer

-"ohhhh" - gimió

-"o mama, estas espectacular" - dijo Mark

-"SIGUE Así... ohhh MMMMMM" - gimió Perla mientras Mark le daba mas rapido - "mmm cariño así"

Leo estaba mirando como su hermano y su madre tenían sexo, el estaba esperando pacientemente su turno

-"Leo..." - dijo Perla mientras seguía agitándose sobre Mark - "métela aqui" - dijo Perla señalando su culo mientras levantaba su cola, dejando mostrar todo

-"como tu lo ordenes" - dijo Leo que puso delicadamente su miembro en el interior de su madre

-"MMMMM AHHHHH" - comenzó a gemir Perla

siguieron así un buen rato, ambos embistiendo a la hembra mayor, dándole mucho placer

-"OOOOH SIIII, MMMMM" - gimió Perla muy fuerte

* * *

Blu estaba acariciando a su preciosa hija, poco a poco la estaba tocando

-"mmm ohhhh" - gimió dulcemente

-"te gusta?"

-"me encanta... quiero mas"

-"lo tendrás"

Mady abrió sus piernas, Blu se acomodo y se preparo para darle embestidas a su hija

-"vaya papa, la tienes enorme" - dijo sorprendida por ver el miembro de Blu

-"lo se hija"

-"AHHHHHA" - gimió muy fuerte al sentir la primera embestida

Blu no se detubo, al contrario, continuo cada vez mas fuerte, Mady gemía cada vez mas

-"AMMMM AHHHH AHHHH " - gimio

* * *

**se que no había actualizado hace mucho y que es corto, lo se**

**pero no he tenido nada de tiempo**


End file.
